Painful Nights
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: After his unforgettable match with Kurt Angle, Shawn Michaels lies in pain awaiting his lover's return. MINOR SLASH!


Painful Nights

Disclaimer: Hell no I don't own it but hell i wish i did. :D

Author's Note: I've promised you that I'd write out all my oneshots and I know I've been slacking but I finally have a day off so here ya are.

After WrestleMania 21- Shawn's POV

My back is killing me. My match with Kurt Angle tonight was not to be forgotten any time soon, for which I paid a price. The trainer's wrapped my ankle, it wasn't broken and I thank God for at least giving me that much. It throbs but the pain is nothin compaired to that which originates in my back but roars thoughout my entire body in painful, dehabilitating waves. Damn Kurt, damn him to hell. I sigh. I'm a Christian, I shouldn't be thinkin like that but the pain is becoming unbareable.

I groan and roll over in bed. I want my lover but I know he's still at the Staple's Center. I left as soon at the trainers patched me up, my back pretty much not giving me any other choice. Oh how I wish he were here. After his match I bet he'll go out and celebrate with everyone else as I lay here in pain, wishing for him. But God I need him so much. I whimper slightly as that thought and my pain seem to collide and make everything so much worse.

We've been together so long, I know he'll know something's wrong as soon as he walks through that door. He'll baby me, and take care of me, and not let me from his sight or this bed until I'm feeling better. Not when I say I am just to get out of bed, but when I'm actually feeling better. I know I say it bugs me but it really doesn't. It shows m,e that you love me and I truely love it when you show me just how much. God knows nobody else would or has.

Even when I was born, I really wasn't wanted. My momma didn't even wanna see me, refused when the nurses offered to bring me to her. Only after hours of their nagging did she agree, but it was only to shut them up. She pretty much ignored me. Growning up was hard. My family moved around so much that it was really hard to make friends. I'd dread the first day of school as they'd announce my real name, Michael Hickenbottom, and everyone would laugh. I was never very good in school, that's the reason I dropped out of college, I was nothing special.

When me and Marty first came here, to the WWE, we were fired so quickly you could hardly blink. I'm still not quite sure if that was Marty's fault or mine, I was too drunk. Then we came back and Marty and I split. Things didn't really pick up for me till we brought Kevin in and The Clique happend. My high point though was when _he _joined us. Us being me, Scotty, Kevin, and Kid. It became Him and me, Scotty and Kevin, and Kid was on his own. Kid was as bad as me when it came to relationships. Be it just friends or otherwise. _He _changed that for me. He always knew just what to do, always have. When Kevin and Scotty left, and later Kid, he helped me. When we broke script and said goodbye in front of the crowd and he was the only one punished; he never complained. He just took it and has always said he was a better man for it. I'm not so sure 'bout that.

Through all these years he's loved me, wanted me. He's helped me through all of my shit. My drinking and drugs, my injuries and mood swings, my self loathing and self doubt, my kid and my divorce, and even my mess of a back. He was the one who got me through it all.

I hear a sound at the door. Its him! I can't believe it! He didn't go party with everyone else, he came straight to me!

"Shawn?" he voice is tentative, he knows something's up. "what's wrong sweetie?" I whimper quitely as the bed dips and my back protests at the movement.

"Baby what's wrong?" I feel his hands in my hair, running through it soothingly.

"'m fine." I try, I really don't want to worry him. He snorts in amusement.

"Nice try Babe, come on, what's wrong?" he asks and I sigh.

"My back." I whisper. I turn my head to look at him and I can see the worry and concern in his eyes.

"Turn over Babe, I wanna see." he says. With his help I am able to roll over, not without the pain however. As he catches sight of the quickly forming bruises, he gasps.

"Oh Sweetheart, I'm so sorry." I feel him get up and almost beg him not to leave me. He returns a few moments later with some ice. Gently as can be he places it on my lower back. After the intitial hiss of pain, the ice soothes me.

"Hush now." my lover tells me as he begins to massage my neck. Its one of the best ways to get me to sleep, as he well knows. "just rest Shawn." I smile at him, though a very sleepy smile it is.

"You're not gonna leave this bed 'til you're better Babe." he tells me. As if I didn't already figure that out. As if I could anyway. I'm still in too much pain, though the ice helps. He continues to rub my neck, taking me deeper into the peaceful folds of sleep. Just as my eyes close, he whispers,

"I'll always take care of you."

"I know you will Hunter." I murmer. "I know you will."

END!


End file.
